


Uncertainty

by Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: “You don’t like me,”“No, I like you—”“So, you like me?” Shige smiled widely, half-mocking half-searching for an answer.“Yeah, I like you,”





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please pardon me.

Since when Ryusei started to be this _curious_ about a man named Shigeoka Daiki? He doesn’t remember. The last thing he noticed was every time Shige do some things; be it laughing, talking or simply just standing in the corner of the green room doing nothing, his eyes always follow him everywhere.

Ryusei understands enough that Shige is an interesting person. Members know it also. It’s not surprising if you are being drawn by him. It’s not weird if you want to know about him more. He has this strange aura that could make people feel like they are being drawn by him. Maybe that is the potential Johnny-_san_ saw inside him. He always draws attention, so it’s not that strange if Ryusei is being caught by his charms also. Shige is so interesting that Ryusei could remark he will never get tired seeing him every day for the rest of his life. It will be really wonderful if he could see such an amusing person in his everyday life. 

“Shige is interesting,” he unconsciously murmured to himself. Akito who just sat beside him for a while looked at him weirdly before gave him a big wide smile.

“Indeed, he is funny,” Akito said as he wiped his sweat using a towel.

“I think I like him,”

“Oh, you don’t like him before?” the older man asked just to keep the conversation going while trying to cool down after the dance practice.

“No, I like him already, but it’s not like this,”

_Like this?_ Akito finally looked at him because of his weird saying. “Like what?” asked Akito again.

There was a long pause before Ryusei, who just realized he speak his mind loudly, looked at Akito in the eyes and got confused instead.

“What did I just say?”

“You like Shige,” Akito laughed at him, “You said it like a few seconds ago, though?”

“I said that?”

“You don’t remember?”

Ryusei froze for a moment, making Akito who saw his confused expression laughed so hard that everyone in the room could hear his laughter echoed.

“LISTEN EVERYONE, RYUSEI DID NOT REMEMBER HIS OWN SAYING 3 SECONDS AGO!” Akito announced it loudly, making the whole staff member laughed too.

Junta, who happens to stand in front of the mirror, threw a _tsukkomi_ to the man: _what are you, a fish?_ Before Kotaki questioning the oldest man with _why a fish?_ And make Hamada and Junta debated about fish a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, the person being talked about, Shigeoka, who still checking their dancing videotape with Kamiyama, now walked closer just to hear some more of Ryusei’s _tennen_ stories and tease him.

“How is that even possible, forgetting after 3 seconds??” Shige laughed and sat beside Ryusei, “Hey, Ryusei,” he called him, “one plus one is...?” asked him a little bit mocking.

“Two! Of course, I know!” Ryusei intonation was high and mad, making Shige and Akito laughed some more after that.

“He was saying something like _I love Shige, I want to marry him_ or something,” said Akito exaggerating. He then stood up preparing himself for next dance practice.

“What? Ryusei, you like me?” asked Shige half-laughing, and Akito who heard the question laughed again in the back before he finally walked closer to the other member to focus on the joke Kamiyama made in the middle of Junta explanation of _fish-forget-after-3-seconds_.

Ryusei kept silent for a moment.

"You like me?" Shige repeated his question.

“No, it’s not like that—”

“You don’t like me,”

“No, I like you—”

“So, you like me?” Shige smiled widely, half-mocking half-searching for an answer. Ryusei who caught the glimpse of the later expression of him just sat there silently looking at the man.

“Yeah, I like you,”

“What’s with that,” Shige turned his head away with a soft slap on Ryusei’s face in a joking way, "I like you too, moron,” he murmured before stood up and walked to join the other member who was preparing for the next dance lesson there.

_What’s with that expression? _

Ryusei fell silent for a moment, thinking about Shige's expression just now. It's too precious, not even Ryusei ever saw that kind of face from him after all these years they were together. This is so weird that it made his heart beat faster somehow.

"What's up with this feeling..." Ryusei wiped his face with his hand and sighed. 

Before long, he just realized that everyone was calling him to join the dance practice there. And when he stood up, he couldn’t help but look at Shige’s face who smile widely at him from the center of the room waiting for him to join the practice too.

_Well, I’ll just ask him later._ Ryusei thought, rushing himself to join the practice as well.


End file.
